


Roles

by xShadowFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien can be a bit of a ass, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, I freaking love this idea, I love Nathaniel Too much, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Rated T for Swearing ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: Everyone had a role. The model, the DJ, the bully, the blogger, and the artist.And here was Marinette’s Role, picking gum of the new student’s seat and not getting-“What are you doing?!”





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so lemme explain this AU...
> 
> SO, FIRST OF ALL, Chloe doesn’t know Adrien, Gabriel is NOT Hawkmoth, and Emilie is still alive and well, however it’s not super relevant to the story. That means no Ladybug and Chat Noir (No Plagg...) Sooo, uhh, This is when Adrien catches Marinette picking the gum instead, and gets mad at her.. soooo.. LET IT RIPPP
> 
> Only Rated T for Swearing..

“Chloe, What are you doing?!” 

It was a warm summer day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping until a cold heart walked in. 

“Nothing Dupain-Cheng,” She sneered, “None of your Bee-wax!” 

Marinette narrowed her eyes and surveyed the classroom. Everyone was sitting where they were suppose to. So what was Chloe talking about.

She sighed defected until she saw Sabrina gesturing to the empty seat next to Nino with a wad of gum on it.

Marinette crinkled her nose, “That’s where the new student is sitting!”

Chloe laughed and Sabrina mimicked laughter sadly, “Who Cares! You do what you gotta do!” She laughed once more, and moved towards her seat.

Marinette groaned and walked over to pick of the gum without fully touching it.

“What are you doing?” A angry voice asked from behind her.

Marinette quickly jumped up and started sputtering, staring at her shoes, “Chloe- I-I tried to- gum-“

She looked up into the boy’s emerald eyes and saw disgust written across them, “Ugh. Forget it. It’s not funny you know.” He took out a tissue from his bag, picked the gum off, and threw it away. He glared at Marinette making her pout as he sat down. Marinette looked at him sadly and scrambled back to her seat. That’s when she noticed how handsome he was.

His complexion was pale and looked soft under the light. His emerald eyes sparkled like- Well.. like emeralds, and his golden hair looked like it haven’t been groomed, but it was stylish in a way. He was really cute.

Marinette didn’t like-like him of corse. She had just met him. He could be a horrible person, like in Frozen with Hans. Never fall in love with a guy you just met. She lived by those words.

She tried apologizing three times that day. The first time after first period, but he just walked away not even caring to what she would say.

The second was during Science/Chemistry, but she was caught and was sent to the office. 

The last time she tried was during lunch, but it was too late. Adrien had enough.

“Hi.. I wanted to say that-“

He slammed his tray against the table hard, making a loud rattling noise, “I don’t give a crap to what you’re gonna say. I will never be friends with you. I despise people like you. Little shits that act like a bitch, then walking over to apologize. Screw off.” He sneered, his anger bursting through.

Marinette looked at him hurt and a bit overwhelmed, and Adrien recoiled realizing he crossed the line, “I-I’m Sorry, i-I” he stuttered, while tears started to pool in her eyes. She ran out the cafeteria crying, while a red-head chased after her, sending a glare at him before vanishing into the hall.

Adrien sat down alone and sighed. He was trying his best to contain himself, but he did mean what he said. He despised people like her. He poked at his lunch and frowned. Perhaps he was a bit to harsh.

***

Marinette ran into the locker room tears streaming down her face, when a girl she have never seen before burst in after her.

“Are you okay?” She asked, looking into Marinette’s eyes.

Marinette blinked her tears away and inspected her. She had auburn hair and hazel eyes that shone through her glasses.

“I-I’m fine.” She lied looking at her shoes, which suddenly seemed of great importance.

The girl tutted, “No, you’re not. That boy was horrible to you. You didn’t even put the gum on the seat.” Marinette looked at her surprised, “Yeah, I saw. Me and Nino did. My name is Alya. Friends?” She stuck out her hand and Marinette smiled shaking it.

“Thanks Alya. But I do feel guilty..”

“For What? Sorry for him being a huge asshole?”

“I.. I don’t know.. but we are classmates and I need to make things right.”

“Right? Again, You. Didn’t. Do. Anything. Wrong.”

Marinette turned to face Alya, “I hurt him.. technically.. I..”

Alya smiled softly, “You’re a cool, girl..”

“Marinette. My name is Marinette.” She said proudly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAYYYYYYY! Lucky You ;)

RINGGGGGGGGG!

“The Final Bell..” Adrien thought to himself. He did it. His survived his first day of High-school, first day ever at any school actually! He smiled and bounced outside when he slipped on a puddle-

“Woah Dude!” A boy exclaimed, catching him mid-fall.

Adrien opened his emerald eyes meeting with amber ones, “T-Thanks..” he said, his voice shook by his- almost fall.

The boy smiled at him, “Nino. Nice to meet you, man.” He said with a easy grin on his face.

“I’m Adrien.”

“Adrien?.. I-I oh..” His grin started to turn into a scowl and he turned away.

“W-What?” He asked slightly worried. He didn’t want to lose his friend he just met.

“That shit you said to Mari in the cafeteria earlier,” he said, “Wasn’t cool. Alya told me about it.”

“But she-“

Nino looked back at him, her amber eyes practically flaming, “I known Mari for my whole life, she would never do that. You would know that too if you met her.”

“I..”

“Come talk to me after you stop being a ass to her, will you?” He said with a tone that screamed, “Shut up. Conversation Over. Bye.”

And with that, he left.

Adrien was left dumbfounded when he realized it was raining. It wasn’t really of importance since Gorilla was gonna pick- 

His phone buzzed with a text from his mom, “Hey Adrikins. Gorilla is busy so can u walk home?” 

Adrien sighed, “Uhh, sure. B home soon.” He texted back, before carefully tucking his phone into his bag.

He put out his hand and felt the rain hit it. Hard.

He heard someone approach him and he turned around. It was the girl with the pigtails. Adrien turned away and looked at his orange sneakers with fake interest.

He heard her exhale, “Look. I didn’t put the gum on your seat. Chloe did. Stay here a few weeks and you might realize how horrible of a person she is.”

“I don’t care if you think of me badly, I was trying to pick of the gum. Obviously you saw differently..” she continued, letting out a shaky laugh at the end.

“And well, I understand you said you don’t want to be friends with me.. well not really cause I didn’t do anything..” she said, muttering the end, “But I do want to at least be.. well classmates..”

There was silence and Adrien looked up thinking she left, but she didn’t. She looked out to the street and when she saw no cars, she took out her umbrella.

“Making me jealous or something..” Adrien thought, staring at his shoes again.

He heard a cough from her and looked up. She was standing in front of him, her arm stretched out holding on the umbrella. For him.

She smiled warmly and Adrien realized many things at the same time. 

1\. Nino was right. Mari- Marinette was a great person. He felt insanely guilty for what he said immediately.  
2\. He just realized how insanely beautiful she was.

Her dark silky hair waved softly in the rainy wind, and her bluebell eyes shone making him want to make her laugh, just to see how it would look for her eyes to shine while joyful.

He cautiously tried to grab the umbrella without touching her hand, and she lightly tossed it over. He stared at her and the umbrella folded and clamped over his head. Embarrassed, he lifted the corner of the umbrella to see her shocked face.

She started to laugh, a melodic harmony. He was right, she eyes shone even brighter than the sun. She waved to him and bounced down the stairs embracing the rain as she walked home.

Adrien held the umbrella in his hand. He did say he didn’t want to be her friend. He was right.

He wanted to be more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbrella scenceeee 
> 
> Feel free to comment thoughts :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha... okay so uhh... Luka is Marinette’s age so they can be in the same class.. sUpRisE?! (Surprised me 2) no I don’t ship.. Lukloe?.. I think that’s a ship...? I don’t ship it much.. BuT iT’s hEre! yAy!

The next school day passed in a blur. Adrien still hadn’t talked to Marinette yet, and Nino was probably still pissed at him. 

“Dupain-Cheng! I heard your dating Juleka’s brother! What taste!” Chloé teased.

Marinette turned a fiery shade of red, “W-Wha? N-NoOOooOo! Luka and I are just friends! I mean, he’s nice, and sweet and really cool-“

“Thanks for the compliments.” A amused voice said from the doorframe.

All the heads in the class swerved towards the new voice and took him in as he flushed at the attention and started staring at his untied converses. 

“Luka!” Marinette cried, still red. She ran towards him and have him a huge hug.

Adrien suddenly felt a pang of jealously, but he shook it off causally assuming he was jealous of Luka’s coloured streaked hair, which was something that his father nor his mother would ever allow him to do.

Adrien turned his head away from Marinette and directed his attention to Chloe, who suddenly seemed very far away.

“T-That’s Luka?” She croaked, flushing.

Luka’s teal eyes locked with Chloe’s blue ones and her flush deepened as she scrambled back to her seat.

“You can sit with Adrien,” Marinette said, pointing at me, “He’s new too.”

Luka flashed a charming smile at him and Adrien felt himself flush. He walked over to the empty seat next to him and sat.

“Hey.” He said awkwardly.

“Um, Hi.. I’m Adrien.” 

“Luka. But you probably already know that.”

Adrien nodded his head quickly and the amused expression on his face from before returned.

“So, uh,” Adrien said, trying to start a conversation, “When did you meet Marinette?”

“Well, uh. Funny story actually. I seen her at my place a few times hanging with Jules, and one day at the mall I bumped into her. Literally.” He looked up with a soft smile on his lips.

Adrien felt the jealous tug again and just gave a small nod to keep from exploding.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nino staring at him, Practically inspecting him. Adrien quickly turned his head away and his eyes met with Marinette’s, who smiled at him and waved. Adrien blushed and swerved his head again to look at the desk.

He sworn he saw a satisfied smirk tugging on Nino’s lip.

***

“Hey Girl!” Alya chirped after class, popping out of nowhere, “Wanna go bike riding with me and Nino?”

Marinette yelped surprised and dropped her backpack, pencils and notebooks spilling out. She groaned and leaned over to collect them.

When she was sure everything was tucked safely in her bag, someone tapped her shoulder.

Marinette turned around and saw Luka holding out her pink science notebook, “Hey Mari, I think this belongs to you.” 

Marinette blushed a pretty pink and took the notebook from his hand,  
“T-Thanks Luka.” 

He smiled, “No problem.”

Alya grabbed her arm from behind, “Thanks Mister Luka, but me and Mari have to go.” She quickly ran out the building dragging Marinette behind.

“Gah!” Marinette shrieked, stumbling down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom safely, Alya turned her around and looked straight into her eyes.

“Girl, What was that?”

“W-Wha? What do you mean, haha, What was what?” 

“You and Luka! You were all stammery and shy. It’s almost like you-“ Alya’s dark eyes widened.

“You like him don’t you?” She asked giddily.

“N-No!” Marinette stuttered, “Just- Let’s go find Nino, okay?”

“Okay. Whatever you say.” Alya said, leaning over, “Just know, this conversation is NOT over, okay?” She whispered slyly.

Marinette gulped, “Ahaha- hey look! It’s Nino! Let’s go say Hi!” 

Tearing out of Alya’s grasp, she ran towards her childhood friend while Alya laughed from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
> I probably re-wrote this like 30 times.. I didn’t know where to go after the umbrella scence (cuz in the show, it just breezes over like it’s nothing). 
> 
> Also, thanks for all the lovely comments! It really made me push more into writing this! Again, feel free to comment! I read all of them.. (I sound like a creepy stalker lmao) 
> 
> Imma stop before I get too cheesy. Even though being cheesy is just grate! Mk, Cya!
> 
> (BAHAHAHAHA) this is super long..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaSP 
> 
> A cHaPteR?
> 
> YES Y’ALL!

Adrien flopped onto her bed a groaned into his pillow. Why is he feeling so.. jittery and strange...? 

Why does everything have to be so complicated? Marinette is just so.. Marinette.. 

He’s not jealous, of corse not. Marinette said she and Luka were just friends.. right? He didn’t like-like Marinette... she was just a nice, pretty, beautiful, sweet, and lovely friend.

And Luka is a pretty cool guy.. so he had nothing to worry about. 

At least that’s what he wanted to think.

***  
“Nathaniel!” Marinette called, running up towards one of her best friends.  
After Chloe sorta confessed Nathaniel’s love for Marinette things have been rocky between the two, but after Marinette helped introduce Nathaniel to Marc, they made up and became friends again. Really good friends.

Nathaniel looked up in surprise, “M-Marinette?”

She sat down next to him on the bench, “Whatcha drawing?” 

Nathaniel blushed and quickly slammed his sketchbook closed, “N-No one! I mean- Nothing!” He said quickly, “Anyways, what’s up?”

She sighed, “Well.. Uh... this might be a little weird, but have you ever talked to the new boy? Adrien?”

“That s-super handsome o-one?” Marc said nervously, popping from behind Marinette and surprising her.

“Gah! Marc!” Marinette shrieked, jumping in the air in shock.

Nathaniel on the other hand, greeted his best friend like it was normal that he could somehow teleport.

“To help you answer your question, Marinette” Marc said, ignoring her state of shock, “No. But I saw Nino talking to him once. Outside.”

“Nino..” Marinette muttered under her breath, “NinO?” He voice raised an alarming amount, “I talked to him yesterday! He said he never talked to Adrien before!”

Nathaniel shifted a small distance away from Marinette, “And..?”

“hE’s MY BEST FRIEND! THE BEST FRIEND CODE!” 

Marc looked slightly hurt, “Do I not apply to the code?”

Marinette looked at him, “Wha-? No no no no! You and Nathaniel both apply, but-“

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, “Yes we get it, Marinette. Go find Nino.” His focus moved back to his sketchbook (And Marc, but he’s never going to admit that).

“Right!” Marinette cried. She ran across the building and spotted a red hat from the window of the library.

She sprinted there as quickly as she could and jogged up the stairs before tripping on the last one. She leaned back to try to catch herself (And failing) before a pair of hands landed on her shoulder.

She looked up to see teal blue eyes.

“Luka!” She exclaimed, letting out a rush of breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

He helped her up and offered her a small smile, “Hey Marinette. In a rush?”

She peeped behind him and spotted Nino in the window packing up, “Uh.. yeah! Sorry! And uh- Thanks!” She said.

Luka smile grew as he nodded, before walking off allowing Marinette to run up the rest of the stairs, and bursting through the library doors.

***

Nino PoV

“SHHHH!” Nino heard from the librarian, “The library is going to close!” He stopped his laughter and continued putting away his books.

“Nino!” A hushed whisper screamed at him.

Nino jumped slightly, “Marinette?” She was around a inch away from his face, with a cross and amused expression on her face.

Marinette looked very pretty suddenly. Her hair seemed silky and Nino suddenly had a urge to run his hand through it. Her bluebell eyes shone bright in the dim lighting of the closing room, and-

“Oh..” Nino thought in realization he felt his eyes grow wide, “OH. This is not good... nononononono!” 

He wasn’t aware of the blush that had grown on his face until Marinette backed up mentioning it.

In fact he wasn’t aware of what was going on. Except Marinette.

“We need to talk.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 
> 
> I’m already working on the next chapter, hopefully I could get it out in 2 days!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with is horrible fanfic! Stay Miraculous! Or whatever...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is Nino’s POV btw

Nino gulped. Marinette was leading him out of the school to “Talk”.

Knowing Marinette is Alya’s best friend and that when Alya said “Talk” it means scream at, so he was semi terrified. 

“Nino. You broke best-friend rule number one.” Marinette said firmly while walking.

“What is it again?” Nino asked, faking innocence. Of course he knew what it was, he and Marinette made the best friend code when they were in kindergarten, and he still had the very first copy in his room. Somewhere.

“No keeping secrets! Tell me!” Marinette demanded.

Nino’s heart skipped a beat. Did Marinette know about his newly founded crush? Was it that obvious?

“Uh-.. I-“ Nino stuttered.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “You talked to Adrien! And you didn’t tell me.” 

Nino let out a little sigh of relief, “Oh.. I was just yelling at him for being such a huge jerk towards you.” He said sheepishly.

Marinette visibly softened, “Oh.. Thanks, Nino.” She put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, “I can defend myself, but that was sweet of you..” She patted his shoulder lightly, and took a few steps back. She gave him a little wave and a sweet smile, then turned around, skipping back to her home.

Nino felt heat rise to his cheeks at the small gesture and found it hard to breath suddenly as he watched Marinette skip happily away. 

Nino was officially fucked.

***

The next day, Nino made it his priority to avoid Marinette at all costs. 

Except he forgot about one other person.

Too bad he only remembered them as soon as he crashed head first.

“Ow..” The boy said from the ground, rubbing his arm.

“Ah! Shit- uh sorry, dude!” Nino panicked, extending a hand to help him up.

The boy quickly took the hand and as Nino pulled him up, he realized who the person was.

“Oh. It’s you.” He said coldly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

His green eyes met Nino’s amber one’s in confusion, before it lit up with recognition, “Oh, Uh.. I’m sorry about- like, being mean to Marinette, and-“ Adrien said quickly, like he was trying to fit everything in before Nino interrupted.

Not fast enough.

“Look.” Nino said, inhaling sharply, “I don’t care if Mari forgives you. Though you’re not a asshole on my book, I still don’t like how you acted. Not cool.” 

“Wait, but-“ He protested.

“No. Not now.” Nino said shaking his head and walking off without another word, leaving Adrien standing there alone.

****

*Later That Day…*

“FYI, Marinette is never gonna fall in love with a statue.” 

Nino nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around to yell at who he thought was Alya, only to be greeted by a person that was definitely not Alya.

“What?” Nino chuckled nervously, “I don’t like Marinette!” He said, his voice embarrassingly raising in pitch every word.

“No need to be ashamed of it.” He gazed towards Marinette, who was seated on the stairs next to Alya, “Marinette is a nice girl.”

Nino huffed, “None of your beeswax anyways.” He turned away from Adrien, looking at the wall.

He heard a sigh and there was a moment of silence, before Nino peeked over his shoulder at Adrien, who looked slightly upset. No, scratch that. Extremely fucking upset, like his cat died or something.

Nino sighs. How can he just push aside a boy who’s clearly trying to make it up to him.

Nino turns around on his heel and looks Adrien in the eyes, “Fine. If you wanna get in my good book, dude, you have to prove it.”

A flash of confusion passed through his eyes, “That’s stupid.” He paused, “I’m not gonna purposely be nice to be your friend. I’m gonna be mean when I wanna, and nice when I want to.” He looked away at Marinette, who was laughing.

“I mean, that’s a fairly good answer.” Nino paused and smiled, “Actually smart.”

Adrien attention snapped back as a small smile appeared on his lips.

Nino stuck out his hand and smiled, “Uh.. Nino Lahiffe. Just Nino, dude.”

Adrien smiled and took the hand, gently shaking it, “Adrien Agreste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. so maybe my upload time is extremely irregular.
> 
> So i did not pre-write chapters, as I’m working on other random stories just to take a small break from actully writing stuff that make sense.. 
> 
> I do have the next chapter stories laid out though. So.. Just you wait! (Sorry again!)
> 
> ~Shadow


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is a long chapter. Attempted humour is literally all it is. I’m not funny. At all.

“I can’t do it!” Nino cried suddenly, scrambling away from the almost empty classroom door.

Adrien sighed and pulled his newly proclaimed best friend back in front of him, “Look. You can do it-“

“Do what?” A different calm voice popped up.

The other two boys shrieked and bounced back, while the owner of the other voice looked at them amused, “What?” Luka asked, a kind looking smirk on his face.

“Jesus!” Nino exclaimed holding his hand to his heart, his eyes still wide from the shock.

“So what’s the plan?” He rubbed his hands together, still ignoring the other boys wariness and fear.

Adrien and Nino looked at each other, reading each other's eyes. 

“So, Nino here,” Adrien clapped his hand onto the said boy’s shoulders, making him wince, “Wants to ask out Marinette to the zoo.” 

A flash of pain flickered through Luka’s face, but he flashed a weak smile convincingly covering his previous emotion, “That’s cool. You’ll make Marinette happy. That’s cool.” 

“Wait!” Nino cried again, “I said DON’T tell him!” He swirled to face Adrien, and smacked his arm jokingly.

“Well. Marinette is a simple girl, just ask her out to the zoo normally.” Luka suggested, the encouraging smile still on his face.

“You sure?” Nino asked nervously, “What if I act like a moron-saurus? Or she disses me? Or think I’m lame?” 

“Hey. Don’t worry.” Adrien smiled, “We got your back.” He squeezed Nino’s shoulder before his phone starting ringing loudly. He frowned and picked it up, walking away and waving his hand at Nino and Luka.

“Let’s go.” He stood and offered a hand to Nino.

Nino stood without his help, “This is stupid.” He stomped his foot and huffed seeming annoyed, “Let’s just go.”

Luka raised an eyebrow, “What's with the mood change so suddenly?” 

“I just..” 

“It’s fine. She’ll say yes. I promise.” 

Nino huffed again, but marched into the classroom with as much cheerfulness as he could muster, “Hey ladies.” He greeted casually leaning on a desk.

Alya rolled his eyes, but smiled at him, “Why are you here?”

“Oh- uh.” He laid his eyes on Marinette and seemed to freeze, completely paralyzed.

Luka snorted and gently pushed the flustered boy aside, “Nino here is wondering if you would like to go to the zoo. After school.” He gave her a smile (Though it was still pained) and gestured towards Nino awkwardly.

Marinette blushed sweetly and looked at Alya with something similar to excitement, “Yes.” She breathed joyfully, “That would be great.” 

Luka winked at her and she looked like she was going to melt, “Thanks. Just the answer we were looking for.”

He looked at the red capped boy with amusement again and pushed him to the door, “Say bye, Nino.” He laughed on the way out the door as he didn’t respond.

As soon as they were fully outside the room, they spotting the blonde boy, “See! You did it!” Adrien greeted walking from the window like he was watching from there (And granted, he probably did).

“What?” Nino asked scandalized, “I didn’t do anything!” He pointed at Luka, “He did all of it! With his charm! I can’t do this! Can I give up? Like cancel?”

Luka rolled his eyes, “No. If you’re really that worried, me and Adrien can feed you information with earpieces like spies.”

Nino and Adrien shared a look and Luka backed up a bit, “Guys?” He said nervously, “I was just joking!”

*** Time Skip ***

“This is stupid. This is so stupid.” The voice blared in Nino’s ear making his wince and clutch his ear.

“Ow! How the fuck do you turn down the volume of this fucking piece of shit?” Nino swore angrily, fidgeting with the buttons on the earpiece.

“Colourful language.” Luka’s voice said back to him, sounding less amused than usual because of the static.

“Sorry.” Nino said not sounding apologetic at all. He finally found the volume knob and quickly turned it down.

*~* (This symbol means the POV is changing)

“Why do you get to wear the earpiece?” Adrien asked, sounding half annoyed and half bored.

“I dunno.” Luka shrugged, “You haven't complained till now.” He fixed the piece and started listening to Nino’s nervous pacing.

“But-“ 

“Listen to your own earpiece!” Luka snapped, instantly feeling guilty and looking away, “They’re coming.” 

*~*

“Marinette.. is this really necessary?” Alya asked nervously, delicately placing the earpiece into her ear.

Marinette perched on her toes and angrily spun around, “Yes! I don’t want to mess up around Luka!” He pressed her earpiece into her ear again, though it was already tightly fastened, and continued marching.

“Mari.. You know Luka.. He would like you no matter what.” 

She deflated, “I.. just.. leave it just in case..?” She asked again timidly.

Alya patted her shoulder, “Sure. Just for you.” Her shoulders were still stiff, like she didn’t want to use them.

“Look! It’s Nino..?” Marinette’s excited expression went confused when she didn’t see the blue haired boy anywhere there.

“Maybe he’s late? Just go up at say hi, wait it out or something.” Alya suggested, ducking behind a tree as her cover.

“Uh. Sure.” She walked up and tapped Nino lightly on the shoulder, “Hey.”

Nino seemed to jump a mile, but settled back down and patted the empty space on the bench next to him, not saying anything at all.

“Is.. uh.. Luka coming..?” She asked, not taking the seat but rather ducking her head around.

“Oh.. Uh.”

*~* 

Luka flushed at the mention of him, but shook his head, “Tell her, ‘He’s not coming. I wanted to be alone with you’.” 

Adrien looked at him with a small scowl, “That blunt?”

“What else do you want me to say?” He threw his hands in the air.

“I dunno.”

“Exactly! Stop telling me what to do if you don’t know what to do yourself!”

*~*

“Tell her, ‘He’s not coming. I wanted to be alone with you’.” Nino said.

Marinette looked at him confused, not realizing he was just repeating something, “What?” 

“Uh. Is he okay right now?” Alya asked, her voice also sounding confused through the earpiece. Marinette made a strange sound to her in response.

*~*

Luka laughed, trying to stay as quiet as possible while Adrien cackled from Nino’s previous speech.

“Guys! I’m fucking serious right now. Help!” 

“I-“ Luka’s laughter faded down into a slight chuckle, “You’re not supposed to say what I said exactly!”

“Well I’m glad you found it funny.” Though Luka couldn’t see him, he knew he was scowling.

“Nino? Are you okay?” A distant feminine voice asked sounding worried.

Luka looked over at Adrien, who was still laughing and sighed, “Say ‘I’m fine. I just wanted to be alone with you. Luka is not coming’.”

He heard Nino say the first two words before slipping off the script.

“I’m fine.” He heard him say. He sounded stiff kinda like a robot, the thought made Luka chuckle.

“Luka is coming, but I would want to take the opportunity to tell you something!”

“Oh! Cool! What is it?” Marinette asked, sounding sweeter than ever.

The two boys in hiding were not expecting that and practically exploded in pity (and some sort of anger), regardless of their feelings. 

“What are you doing?” Luka asked sharply, fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket.

There was a strange mumble from Nino’s end and Adrien groaned, “Tell him to confess his feelings right there and then.” 

Luka bit his lip and looked worriedly to him, “Are you sure? I bet he’s gonna find some sort of way to screw it up.”

“I’m right here.” A deadpanned voice said from his earpiece.

“I’m sure.” Adrien smiled, though it was rather nervous.

*~*

Adrien poked his own earpiece as soon as Luka started talking.

Luka took a deep breath in and gave a nervous smile to the air, “I would like to confess to you-“

“That I love you, Marinette.” He breathed, his cheeks were starting to stain red and Adrien knew from the way he said it and how he reacted, he wasn’t just simply telling Nino what to say.

And for some reason, it made his heart hurt.

*~*

Nino’s eyes widened when he heard what Luka told him to say, “What? No!” He whispered harshly, still maintaining a smile for Marinette.

When there was no response, he groaned internally. He could do it. He could definitely do it. It’s not scary at all. Especially since if he got rejected he could lose their whole life-long friendship.

“I would like to tell you that..”

He couldn’t do it.

“I’m in love with a girl-!” He blurted, “But.. I don’t know how to tell her?!” 

“What are you doing? Again!” The voice was frustrated.

He heard a snort and another distant voice, “I guess you were right.” 

Marinette was looking at him with the most curious expression, but beamed with Nino looked back at her, “Oh! I can help! Who is it?” She smiled normally but to Nino, it was like he was looking into the sun.

*~*

“You?” Alya cracked up, “Giving professional love advice? I can’t wait to hear this one.” 

She heard Marinette mimic her angrily, “Uh? Marinette are you okay?” Nino asked.

Alya laughed harder when she heard Marinette squeak and ramble about how she was totally okay. 

This was amazing so far.

*~* 

Adrien was still laughing five minutes later.

Luka massaged his temple and spoke firmly into the mic, “Tell her ‘It’s you, Marinette’!”

“Okay. I got this.”

Luka knew deep down it wasn’t going to work, and that he would somehow mess up. Bracing himself, he prepared for the worse.

“It’s.. your best friend, Alya!” 

*~*

Four voices echoed around the park at the same time, saying the same identical thing,

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! I posted a chapter! Yea, I’m suprised myself. ANYONE SEEN VIPERION? SO FLUFFING HOTTT
> 
> (Im trying to work faster. Don’t worry, I’m not ditching this.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a fuckin’ chapter y’all

“Take it back! Take it back!” 

Nino seemed to be frozen. Completely frozen.

Luka swore quietly (something he didn’t do often) and looked to Adrien, who looked torn between being horrified or amused, “What now?”

He shook his head, disbelief starting to show, “I can’t believe that actually happened. My god, Nino.”

Luka groaned and ducked his head down.

*~*

“It’s Alya?” Marinette squeaked, “That’s awesome!” 

“No! That’s not awesome!” 

Alya turned down the volume on her earpiece and sat down feeling stressed. Nino? Her best friend, her brother basically, had a crush on her? Nino had always been affectionate to all his friends and family, his emotions deflating when others did, and that may be the reason she didn’t see or realize anything. But he didn’t show any signs Marinette did around Luka. Maybe everyone acted different, but Nino always acted the same around her. Maybe he liked her since they met, but that’s.. impossible..? 

“I can set you guys up on a date!” Marinette chirped happily, shooting Alya out of her thoughts.

“No!” Alya suddenly cried, “No! Absolutely not! Nino is like.. my brother!” She spat, making some sort of noise sounding like disgust, “End of discussion!” 

“Aw… But he’ll be so sad if you don’t..” Marinette whispered back softly.

The very tone of her voice filled Alya with guilt. She did hate seeing Nino upset because she was simply not used to it. Nino was always positive and sweet to her, and rejecting him would break his heart. But if she did go on a date with him, she would have to let him down and that would probably hurt more. She shook her head. She kept reading too many romance novels.

“Did you say something?” Nino asked, his voice still sounding nervous.

“Er.. I said.. It would be so sad if.. you didn’t tell her..!”

Alya growled angrily, “You didn’t even ask for my permission! Stop it!” 

Either Marinette simply did not hear her, or basically didn’t care.

*** Time Skip *** 

“Well. At least you got yourself a date- Ow!” Adrien winced when a can of soda hit the side of his head.

“Stop it!” 

Luka looked guilty, “I’m really sorry.. I tried.. really.”

Nino didn’t glance at him, but rather continued to glare at Adrien, “I’m not mad at you. You tried. This dipshit just stood there and laughed!” 

“Actually, I sat.” Another soda can came flying at him from where Luka stood.

After a silence, Adrien sighed, “Okay. I’m sorry.”

Nino went over to the edge of the concrete and bent down to scoop water into his hands, he quickly ran over and threw it at Adrien, “There.” He wiped his wet hands on his long shirt, “Now I accept your apology.” 

Luka smirked, “As fun as this seems, I must be on my way.” He gave a quick salute and started walking away towards his houseboat, which could be faintly seen from where they sat.

“Thanks!” Nino called, waving his arm in the air. He sat back down and looked up to the sky.

***

“Nathanielllll!” 

Nathaniel groaned from being woken up and walked towards the kitchen, “What is it?”

His mom smiled at him, “You’re friend, Marc?” She tapped his chin, “Yes. I think so..”

“What about him?” Nathaniel grumbled, getting more annoyed every minute.

“He’s here.” Right at that moment, the shy boy popped up from behind Nathaniel’s mom and sheepishly waved at him.

Nathaniel was used to Marc coming over at the most ridiculous times of the day, so he simply just waved him into his room, before flopping back onto his bed to sleep.

“Nathaniel? Are you okay?” Marc asked, settling down on a swivel chair and throwing some stationary down onto the wooden desk.

“I’m tired.” He answered with a ‘duh’ tone, his voice extremely muffled by his arm and pillow.

He looked up for a minute to see what Marc was doing, but instead caught him smiling at him softly. As soon Marc realized Nathaniel saw him, he blushed and turned around on the chair, continuing to scribble something down in his dark notebook.

“Whatcha writing?” Nathaniel asked casually, propping himself onto the pillow with his elbows.

“Well..” Marc rubbed the back of his neck with his pencil still in his hand, “Remember how you added yourself into the universe..? I was wondering if I could.. add my akumatized self..? But obviously good! Like-“

“Marc.” Nathaniel cut off, his voice low and firm. 

The boy immediately shrunk, thinking that Nathaniel was going to reject his idea by the tone of his voice, “Y-Yea..?” 

“That’s a great idea, but we need to find some sort of way to add you to the storyline.” 

“I thought of that.” He lifted his notebook and started reading from it, “One day, the hero team were fighting an akuma, but were losing, when suddenly Reverser flies in and saves them by reversing the akuma’s powers. However, he flies away before the team can thank or talk to him. They don’t see him again until they realized a akuma grabbed him while he was trying to help, during a fight they had. They save him and recruits him to join the team.” He looked up and flushed, “So?” 

Nathaniel leaned towards him and scanned the page over, before smiling brightly at him, “Marc, this is amazing! This could be a whole comic! I’m just so happy, I could kiss you!” Nathaniel blurted excitedly, not realizing what he had said.

Marc, on the other hand, was blushing like mad. Not knowing what he was doing, he leaned in slightly closer and fully kissed Nathaniel.

It was less than a second, but it was amazing. But Nathaniel wasn’t kissing back, and was rather still. Marc quickly pulled away and gathered all his stationary, his face flaming as red as Nathaniel’s hair.

“I should go-“ Marc said quickly, running out of the room.

Nathaniel just recovered a bit too late, “Marc- wait-“ 

The boy was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that this story ends at season two. I may add more mini stories as part of a series for other episodes in other seasons that happen before the end of this fic. If that makes any sense. Anyways, cya next time!


End file.
